Superbaby!!!!!????
by Barbi-PiXi
Summary: i will put this wit part 1 as soon as the upload edit functions are up
1. first superboy page

**The tests**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

In a deep basement, a dark ritual takes place. Figures chothed in cloaks sit and mumble strange verces.   
And I'm in the center of it all. I'm Kimly, and i have no idea how i got here. the last thing i remember is walking near and ally, then i was here.   
The girl lays on a stone alter, her hands and feet bound to different ends.   
as the figures stand, they approch her, the arms of their cloaks too big to see their hands.   
As they approach, they raise their hands, and Kimly sees the shiny object in one of their hands.   
They really are going to kill me. she can do nothing but stare at the object and scream out. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

HUH superboy flies through the air, and is stopped by a cry for help   
_'hey, it's a chick, i better get over there,'_ he grins,_ 'she might need me.'_   
he stands in the air, listening as another scream is let out. He then puts his fists to his sides, and leaps toward the noise. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"ha ku sa ma le yo" the cloaked figure with the dagger raises it above their head.   
"Someone help meeeee!!!!" Kimly tries without any luck to get free again.   
"There is nothing that can save you now!" the figure swiftly brings the dagger down toward Kimly.   
"Nooooooo!!! aaahhhh!!!" Kimly yells out in pain as the dagger is burried in her stomach, but she can't feel the pain.   
She looks down at the wound, and there is no blood. the cloaked figure stairs "what the..?"   
The figure grips the dagger once again to bring it back down, and just then.... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_'Here i am to save the day!!'_ Superboy bursts into the room and punches out a few of the people.   
"Help me!!" a girl that is tied to a alter screams out.   
_'hey its a pretty hot chick to.'_ her hair is wild, and the color of a flame, it seems to have its own life about it.   
while the girl wiggles to get free, Superboy looks about, brings back his fist, and punches some of the figures in the cloaks.   
he flies around, knocking people to the ground, and then ties them all together.   
then he walks over to the girl. "Hey what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"   
He looks down at the teen in a white flowing skirt and midrift top, that expose her stomach. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_'Hey jock, i'm up here,'_ Kimly thinks,"Hello, can you please untie me, i was just stabbed, and i would like to check myself out."   
"You were stabbed! Where?" He reaches across her, leaning to untie her hands, and Kimly can feel his muscles tighten as his stomach touches hers.   
Kimly holds her breath as he finishes unting the ropes. "you know you could have just cut them with that dagger, you didn't have to take all that time."   
"I know," he smiles and wiggles his eyebrows. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

the girl sits up, hops off the slab, and places a hand on her stomach.   
"What are you looking for?" Superboy puts his hands ,palms up, at his sholders, "not that i'm complaining or anything."   
"well if you must know, I was stabbed in the stomach a few minuets ago." She seems to finish checking herself, and looks up.   
"If you want my view on it," he looks her up and down smiling, "it seems that you were not stabbed."   
"Well thank you sherlock, now that the mystery is solved, how do i get outta here," she starts to run toward the door that leads out.   
"Hey wait I just saved your life," he runs toward her, and gets in her way, "dont i even get a name!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Yea, i have a lot of names for you, but i don't curse in public."   
_'He's so cockey and arrogant. who the heck does he think he is!,'_ Kimly stands with her hands on her hips.   
"why are you so mean to me, don't you know who i am?"   
"let me think, humm, no and i don't really care." kimly starts to stalk back toward the exit.   
"Well i'm superboy, who are you?" He gives her a sweet smile.   
"S..super...boy... Oh no, this can't be. why are you doing this to me." Kimly's sholders slump. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"What, i'm not doing anything" he stands there looking at her.   
"not you," she covers her eyes, "I was sent to this little planet to be Superboy's..."   
"Yea yea, come on, my what?" _'now this i gotta know'_   
She takes a big breath, closes her eyes, and lets her head fall back.   
"come on what are you trying to say," he completely overlooked the part about her being sent to earth.   
"Mate, alright i was sent here to be Superboy's Mate!" she furowed her brow as she looked at him, "but i was to put him through some tests first."   
"My Mate!!! I mean i like you and all, but....who sent you now?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_'well at least he's more freaked out than i was,'_ Kimly crossed her arms, and looked at superboy.   
"I was told not to say where i was from, just that you are to complete the tests, I was to be your mate, then i am to go home."   
"well what the heck were you doing here then!"   
"I materialized here, these people were doing something, and they took me as a sign that they needed a sacrifice."   
"What if i say i don't want to be your mate, what then,"he crossed his arms, and looked at her.   
she took out a little black box, set it on the ground, and stomped her foot.   
it slowly opened, and a bright light came out as Superboy was dragged in... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Ahhhhhh!!! Hey stop this thing!!!" Superboy yelled out as the lid of the box closed over him.   
"1..2..3.." Kimly clapped her hands, and the box opened again.   
"What the heck is that" Superboy flew out of the little black box.   
"That is what will happen if you do not comply." Kimly could understand that he didn't want to be forced into something like this, but her world needed a hero to look up to and this could make that happen.   
Superboy looked her up and down once again, "let the tests begin! I think i can get over any strangeness."   
Kimly smiled,_ 'well at least this won't be too hard...'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_'hey if you can't beat um, join um,'_ Superboy thought as he looked at the girl,_ 'at least i won't have to go back into that box.'_   
"Very well" she looked at the walls of the buildings, "1st test, keep the walls from smaching me, and you maynot touch me."   
"But the walls arn't mov..." just then she closed her eyes, and the buildings did start to move.   
he went around to each wall smaching them to bit, but they kept coming back! _'now how the am i to do this if i can't move her, and the walls grow back!'_   
then he got an idea..... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kimly felt a smack on her back, something was hitting her, she didn't want to get hit, so she moved.   
everytime she took a step she got hit on another side, until she found herself out of the moving walls.   
_'damn, this boy is smarter than he looks,'_ Kimly crossed her arms as superboy came over to her. the walls smached behind him.   
"Test 1 done, you moved, and i didn't touch you!" he smiled at her, bounding little pices of the wall he had tossed at her in his hand, and she rolled her eyes.... 


	2. second in the superboy thing

Battle   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Very well," Kimly turned from Superboy and looked toward a building off into the horizon. "one hour from now, you shall meet me there."   
  
Superboy watched her finger point off toward he edge of town, "Why now are we going to meet there? I mean, why can't i just finish the tasks now? It is getting late, but I don't see why I can't just finish them now."   
  
Kimly stared at him, 'did he want no time to prepare?'   
  
"You may not understand, this test is one of strength. You will be fighting a creature from my world that even our fighters have been unable to defeat one on one."   
  
He smiled, put a hand on his hip, and pulled down his glasses a little. "Do you realize who you are talking to? Remember you were sent here because of me, you said so yourself, you needed a hero. Well, here I am, and i can do this without preparing."   
  
'The nerve of him,' Kimly scowled as he smirked at her. "Fine, I shall meet you there then." She turned to start her walk over to the building when her legs were taken out from beneath her.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
'Boy is she fiesty,' Superboy scooped the girl up in his arms, and lifted her into the sky.   
  
"W...what are you doing?" She actually seemed scared.   
  
Looking back down at her, 'this could be fun.' With an evil smirk on his face Superboy took Kimly up higher into the clouds.   
  
"I...I.. could h..have made it fine o..on my own," she crossed her arms, and Superboy looked down at her.   
  
'Was she actually trying to weesle out of a free trip?' He tipped her a little, and she practly strangled him when she latched her arms around his neck.   
  
"What are you afraid I'll drop you," Superboy kept looking toward the building taking his time to get there.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"N..no, I, um, I just don't really like being this close to you." 'that was so stupid, is this not the person you choose to make the hero with?'   
  
Kimly looks ahead and watches the building get closer, 'it is who I choose, but I did not think he would be like this.' Kimly fought in her head over how her decision seemed to backfire on her, leaving her in the preasance of a handsome young man who seemed to have swept her off her feet.   
  
"We're almost there." She turned to look up at him when he spoke. She was not as afraid now, it felt good to have his arms holding her close to his warm body. For a second she let herself slip into a dream, what it would be like to be this being's lover......   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
'well, at least she's not all tence still' the girl in his arms seemed to be ignoring him all together now.   
  
"hey, are you awake? we're here" Superboy landed near the door, and set the girl down feet first.   
  
"Yes, are you all ready then?" She stood and tried to look normal, but he could detect a slight flush on her skin.   
  
'She had been blushing the whole time hadden't she! what on earth could she had been thinking up there that would make her blush?'   
  
He smirked as he thought of her being held tightly in his arms, with his chest pressed against hers when she had her arms around his neck. 'Well that could explain why she is that color.'   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
'Why was he smiling like that?' Kimly brought her hands up to her face, and noticed, to her dismay, that her skin had given her away.   
  
"Well, if you are ready, then lets begain shall we?" Kimly walked into the large building, placed another box on the ground, and stomped her foot.   
  
"I am not going in there!" Kimly giggled at the face he was making, then she realized her mistaske. 'Do not encourage him, he is not what you were expecting. If he fails you will be able to find a more suitable hero.'   
  
"So, you think i'm funny huh?" Superboy gave her that sideways smile , and winked at her.   
  
'The nerve of this boy!' Kimly looked back down at the box as it started to shake....   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
'Whoo, at least i don't have to go in there!' Superboy stood watching the box as it shook, and the lid opened.   
  
"Wha...?" A large dark beast emerged from the confinds of the box.   
  
'Hey, he doesn't look so tuff,' Superboy crossed his arms, and waited for the creature to completely leave the box.   
  
'uh, oh' The mosnster was about twice Superboy's height, and, ducking out of the way, it seemed able to blow fire.   
  
Everytime Superboy thruw a punch the monster took it and seemed to be fine.   
  
'Come on Superman, what did Clark tell you?' Superboy flew around the room escaping the bursts of flame.   
  
'use your surroundings. But what could i use here?' he looked around the room, but it was a sound that helped him most.   
  
"kaww kaww" 'a seagul, that's it! Maybe if i put out this monsters fire breathing i can defeat him!'   
  
"hey follow me hot stuff!" Superboy tossed a brick at the monster and it started to follow him outside.   
  
'now to get him cooled off....'   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
'No, he couldn't have discovered the secret so soon! It took our men years to figure it out!' Kimly watched in horror as the 'Superboy' taunted the monster toward the ocean.   
  
once there, he coased it onto a small pear, and then he broak it out from under the monster, causing it to fall into the water.   
  
Kimly shut her eyes as the monster started to shrink, and look up at Superboy with its now large sad eyes.   
  
Superboy went down to it, and brought it over to Kimly, "i belive this is yours."   
  
'That same damn smile! I can't believe it. he wins two out of three matches, and he still has the nerve to rub it in my face!'   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"So if that was number two, then i'm almost done," He smiled that smile.   
  
"When do i get the thrid, and what, may i ask, is it?"   
  
"Me," the girl's anwswer was short and to the point, "you are to defeat me in battle."   
  
She started to glow, her white clothing turned black, and shrunk.   
  
Superboy's jaw dropped as he looked at the girl.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Her deep red hair was up so it wouldn't interfear with her abilities. And she wore a traditional fighting suit.   
  
The black body suit fit perfect, and would not stop her from any of her physical attacks.   
  
"When you are ready." thats when Superboy decided to wait for the next fight to 'prepare'.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ch 3 : Finish what you start


End file.
